1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing a user interface using such a visual effect as applying modeling of physics laws.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be advantageous to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, as a mobile terminal tends to be equipped with a touch GUI (graphic user interface) using a touchscreen, the demand for a user-oriented UI (user interface) for modifying or changing shapes or arrangement states of objects freely is rising.